The present invention concerns a fastening arrangement.
One fastening arrangement is known from DE 196 45 000 A1. The prior fastening arrangement comprises a fastening element provided with a fastening portion having a planar outer-side surface. The fastening arrangement is also equipped with a hot-melt adhesive, which after being partially melted at relatively low temperature adheres as an adhesive layer to the planar outer-side surface, and at a relatively high temperature can be melted onto a substrate to fasten the fastening arrangement so prefabricated.
Although add-on parts can be reliably connected to a substrate with the prior art fastening arrangement, unless the melting conditions for the hot-melt adhesive are strictly adhered to there is some risk either that, if the incipient melting temperature is too low, the hot-melt adhesive will not adhere adequately to the planar outer-side surface and may spall for example during shipment of the fastening arrangements as bulk goods; or that if the incipient melting temperature is too high, the hot-melt adhesive will be activated then and there, and the fixity obtained will be insufficient to produce an adhesive bond between the fastening arrangement and a substrate when the two are joined.